<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life by softcalender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202566">Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender'>softcalender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Watching Disney Movies, Crack, Dramatic, Fluff, M/M, Movie: Shrek 2, Shrek 2 was a masterpiece fight me, but I live for it, def OOC, headcannon, i am kei in this situation, kageyama is my crush, lowkey, me ranting about shrek, that movie is the eptiome of a good sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>headcannon<br/>Tsukishima is a huge film nerd<br/>Kageyama had a shark phase<br/>(Also TsukkiKage is hc but we dont talk about that)</p><p>CANNON FACT<br/>Shrek 2 is a cinematic masterpiece.</p><p>They watch shrek 2 and this fic is made to make you laugh enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>headcannon<br/>Tsukishima is a huge film nerd<br/>Kageyama had a shark phase<br/>(Also TsukkiKage is hc but we dont talk about that)</p><p>ALSO i am a huge film/literature NERD and i love love analysing stuff so yeah it got a lil literary but its the vibe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kei I know I said we could watch 'Nemo' but like… I think the CD is spoilt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is outrageous”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei had arrived at Tobio’s house half an hour ago and they were still trying to set up the movie. Tsukishima had been promised Nemo but alas Kageyama's decade old CD player was faulty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the CD working yet peasant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the real majesty now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was promised ONE thing and this is what I get”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you. Shush and be patient”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei was not done complaining. However, Tobio decided to just give up with the CD and just go to netflix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think they have Nemo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I have a shark phase or did you. It’s just a movie”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen Nemo was a cinematic masterpiece that I don’t expect your pea-brain to understand. The narrative pace, the character designs, the animation, the script absolutely flawless. Like the turtle character was a cultural reset and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand how you can judge if a movie was good or bad. I just walk out and either feel like I enjoyed it or I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei shook his head and launched into a passionate lecture on how there are several things that contribute to how good a movie that Tobio only half listened to as he concentrated on finding (ha) 'Finding Nemo' for Kei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t have Finding Nemo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving.” Kei said with a dramatic sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hadn't you mentioned that Shrek 2 was a good movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s on netflix?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we are watching that then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got comfortable on Kageyama’s dumpy couch with a big wooden bowl between them brimming with popcorn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is truly the greatest sequel to any film I have ever seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This question was a gross misjudgement in Kageyama’s part. Tobio realised this the moment he noticed the gleam in Tsukishima's eyes and the way his body seemed to be electrified. Kageyama wasn't going to understand a word his boyfriend was going to be saying but he accepts it cause Kageyama loves him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, what a sequel must do is expand the universe that the first movie created. In Shrek one we saw Farquad's palace and Fiona’s guarded castle. However in this film we expand and see new locations like Far Far Away, new characters like Fiona’s parents, Prince Charming and oh my god the Fairy Godmother-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama tried to listen with earnest since clearly Tsukishima was so passionate about it, but how the themes and conflicts being so organically woven into the plot, making it an amazing movie. But honestly, it was going over his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie started and Kei quieted down, saying it'll make sense as they watch the movie. Tobio nodded and hummed everytime Kei pointed something out in the film and rambled about symbolism and "the wit of dialogue".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so smart, Tsukki,” Kageyama interrupted Kei's commentary. At about halfway through the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei looked annoyed for a moment before his face cleared and he actually looked shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio was pleased with himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So pleased in fact he reached for Kei’s hand in the almost empty popcorn. And held it there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I don’t want you to hold my hands,” Kei’s face burnt as he said this, “ but your hand is greasy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he added provokingly with a smile, “And I want more popcorn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright," Kei acted like he was letting Kageyama indulge but truly he didn't have the heart to wave him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t let go until the credits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except one time, when Kei had a full karaoke moment when the song “I need a Hero” started to play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was theatrical with a whole dance performance, lip syncing and dramatic rendetions of the dialogues of the characters on screen. Tobio was confused but was appreciative that Kei was comfortable enough to be so goofy in front of him.  </span>
  <span>After a dramatic finish; with Kei on his knee, hair ablaze and arms spread wide in an elegant finish. Tobio rewarded him the most incredulous applause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had to rewatch the whole scene because Kei missed it while we was performing and Tobio’s attention was on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tutor me in literature?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so... insightful and could analyse Shrek for God sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you making fun of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Please I need your help, you're amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei went red. Tobio found this immensely endearing, even the smallest compliments made Tsukishima a mess, “Okay”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, not that I don’t like hugging you but your hands are BUTTERY please get off.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might delete this later</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>